Die Kunst der Verführung
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Ludwig was convinced by Antonio and Feliciano to spend the night having an orgy but what he didn't plan on was him being the centre now he must dance the dance of the Latin Trio and learn the Art of Seduction. WARNING: Smut Uke Germany oral sex. Rated MA for a reason. Pairing: Spamano ItaGer Germany x Latin Blood Trio


**I have no words for this…none at all… title courtesy of Germany-about dot com. It helped me out greatly with a title that draws you in o3o~**

**Warning: Smut, oral sex, use of drug, swearing, heavy Luddy abuse Uke Germany**

**Pairings: ItaGer, SpaMano, Germany x Latin Blood Trio, **

**Title: **Die Kunst der Verführung

**Summary: **_Ludwig was convinced by Antonio and Feliciano to spend the night having an orgy but what he didn't plan on was him being the centre now he must dance the dance of the Latin Trio and learn the Art of Seduction._

Ludwig was trying to clean his living room but a certain Italian kept interrupting him by rushing around and answering the phone, curious he switched the vacuum off and followed Feliciano after the third time of his running to answer the phone, he popped his head around the doorframe to listen.

"Si. Big Brother Spain! Did you get Fratello to say yes? Because all I need to do now is convince Luddy."

Ludwig blinked it had been nearly ten years since he and Feliciano had been together. Feliciano had wooed him, confessed his love and made love to him. Everyone was incredibly shocked when Feliciano announced the next day in the meeting they had made love. America had jokingly asked who topped and Feliciano announced it was naturally him which clearly shocked everyone. Ludwig had never felt so much embarrassment he wanted to crawl into a hole and die…but now he was curious as to what his lover was doing.

Feliciano looked over his shoulder at the German and smiled "I think I might have my chance~" He hung up and pounced on the blond "Ve~ Luddy I have a question to ask you. How would you feel if Fratello agreed to an orgy with me you and Big Brother Spain?"

"Wh-what?!" Ludwig blushed and shook his head "Nein! Absolutely not!"

"Please?" Feliciano begged he gave him large puppy dog eyes "It would be so good! And you're so cute!"

"C-cute?" Ludwig blushed harder "Wh-what do you mean?"

Feliciano nuzzled him "You're really cute when you're having sex and I want the whole world to see your cuteness."

"N-nein you're being an idiot."

"Maybe but it doesn't stop how I feel." He licked Ludwig's neck lightly "Please let them?"

Ludwig looked away "O-only if they want to…" he was hoping Romano would disagree.

A few hours later there came a knock on the door, Feliciano opened it to see a cheerful Spanish and a scowling Italian standing on the doorway "He said it sounds fun!" Antonio smiled.

"No I didn't I said if I can rape the fuck out of that damn potato bastard then yes I will do it." Lovino frowned folding his arms.

"Don't be silly Fratello." Feliciano giggled "I would never let you hurt him."

Lovino pouted "Why the hell did I agree to this?!"

"Y-you agreed?!" Ludwig yelled in surprise "I was hoping you would say no!"

Lovino pouted "I haven't decided yet!" he snapped.

Ludwig breathed out in relief "Thank God…"

Feliciano looked at Antonio who grinned "Lovi~" he murmured nuzzling his love "Think about the fun you will have with Germany. Think about what you could do to him!"

"I don't want to do anything…" Lovino frowned "Why the hell would I?"

"It will be sexy." Antonio purred, he leaned down and whispered in his ear "You could get the chance to be Boss Romano. How would you like that? To be a Boss."

Lovino's eyes glittered a little at the prospect of doing something like that "R-really? I-I get to…you know…"

"Si top him, invade him and make him your bitch~" Antonio whispered lightly "You would like that si?"

"S-si…I-it would show him huh?"

"Si it would." Antonio smirked he knew Lovino would agree now.

Ludwig looked at them uncertainly "Wh-what are you whispering about?"

Lovino smirked "Oh nothing." He grinned looking alarmingly like Feliciano when he was in a sex mood. Ludwig paled hoping that this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Antonio grinned at Italy who looked happy "So then let's do it!"

Ludwig spluttered "H-hold on! I never agreed!"

"You're outvoted." Lovino shrugged "So tough."

Feliciano giggled "And you did. You said earlier if Fratello said yes then you would."

"That's because I was hoping he'd say _no!_" Ludwig snapped.

Feliciano grabbed his hands "Please Luddy. For me? You will enjoy it I promise."

Ludwig swallowed and looked away "F-fine…"

Antonio smiled "If you want us to stop then we will I promise."

"Like hell we will!" Lovino yelled but he was nudged in the ribs by his brother.

"Si we will I promise." He smiled looking lovingly into his lover's eyes.

Ludwig sighed "…Fine…I have no choice in the matter…"

Feliciano cheered and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom; Antonio laughed cheerfully and followed holding Lovino's hand. Ludwig gasped as the small Italian threw him on the bed with surprising strength; lust always did that to him. Feliciano smiled softly and climbed onto the bed, he straddled Ludwig and kissed his neck "You don't have to worry~"

Ludwig sighed "When you say that, that's when I worry the most…"

Feliciano licked his way down the German's body slowly unbuttoning his shirt "It's okay." He murmured "You're so sexy. How can they refuse you?"

Ludwig bit his lip and kept his eyes closed he was nervous of course, I mean who wouldn't be if they were in that situation? Lovino pouted "Don't frickin' milk it Veneziano just fucking get him undressed!"

Ludwig looked at him surprised, was the older Italian eager? If so why? Antonio smiled "Language Lovi~ let your brother relax him first and love him he knows what he is doing."

Lovino puffed out his cheeks "Fine whatever."

Ludwig swallowed and looked down at Feliciano who looked up smiling "I love you." He said softly.

"I-I know…" Ludwig mumbled he trusted him enough to know that if any of the others showed signs of hurting him he would step in to stop them.

Feliciano nibbled his bulge expecting a moan but he realised he wasn't hard yet. He pouted he couldn't have that! His Luddy had to be hard for the fun to start. He unzipped his jeans and lowered them slowly he wanted the other two to wait until they saw the German's prize. Smiling gently to himself he pulled down his boxers and licked at the still soft flesh making him rise slowly. Ludwig gave a tiny almost inaudible whimper, Feliciano however being closer than the other two heard it. He grinned and sucked on him making him rise and harden in his mouth.

Lovino blinked "Why the hell is he so big?"

Ludwig blushed heavily and tried to shield himself but Antonio strode over to him and grabbed his wrists "Don't be afraid~ you're so cute." He rubbed his cheek on Ludwig's making him blush and glare at him. "Ahaha you almost look like my little Roma glaring at me like that-OW!"

Lovino had thumped Antonio in the top of the head and was now glaring at him "You moron! D-don't call anyone cute!"

"I call everyone cute." Antonio rubbed his head.

Lovino pouted again "Whatever." He reached out and poked Ludwig's tummy making him blink "Wow…rock solid…how the hell do you get a stomach like that?"

Ludwig shrugged "Solid work outs."

"Nah I'm too lazy for that." Lovino yawned "Sex is the only real exercise I do."

Antonio grinned and gently cupped Ludwig's face "Little Feli certainly chose the right man~"

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked confused.

"You're very pretty."

"Pretty?!" Ludwig blinked "I-I wouldn't say I was pretty…"

"But you are!" Antonio and Feliciano said at the same time.

Lovino yawned again in boredom "Look are we going to do this or not?"

Antonio smiled and stepped behind Lovino "Of course my beautiful Lovi." He placed his hands on Lovino's hips and kissed his neck "I will help you undress." He lovingly undressed him while Feliciano undressed himself swiftly clearly taking notes out of France's 'How to get your clothes off in two seconds' book.

Lovino smiled a little "Wait! Can't we keep the potato bastard in just his shirt?"

"Huh? Why?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Just do it!" he grabbed Antonio's tie (which he never really did up) and grabbed Ludwig's hands "And let's tie his hands to the bed!"

"W-wait a minute!" Ludwig yelled.

Feliciano giggled "Fratello why do you want to tie him up?"

"I dunno…I kinda wanna see him lying there helpless."

Spain blinked "Si? Is that your little kink Roma?"

"NO! I never said it was a kink! I-it's for revenge purposes only!" Lovino spluttered his face going red.

"Would you tie me up?" Antonio smirked "For 'revenge purposes' hm?"

"M-maybe…" Lovino mumbled.

Antonio smirked "I knew it~"

Feliciano giggled "Shush we need to get Luddy all nice and ready~" he touched Ludwig's member and slowly slid a finger up and down it from tip to base. Ludwig bit his lip to supress his moans.

Lovino blushed a little as Antonio slipped him free from his clothes "There now we are ready for action~"

Lovino nodded "Y-yeah whatever." He grabbed Ludwig's wrists again "So? Can I?"

Ludwig swallowed and nodded "F-fine."

Lovino smirked and tied Ludwig's wrists to the bed with Antonio's tie "There now what?"

Ludwig just gave him a look "You mean you didn't have a plan?"

"Sh-shut up! I've never been with a macho bastard like you okay! I have only had sex with Spain and he's all clingy and lovey dovey and so damn huggy!" Lovino snapped.

Antonio laughed cheerfully "Well you shouldn't be so huggable!"

Feliciano pouted "Hey! Let's not make this about you guys! It's all about Luddy and how cute he is!"

"Oh si of course sorry~" Antonio smiled and looked over at Ludwig whose cheeks were bright red.

Ludwig looked up at Italy who smiled cutely "Okay now it's time." He kissed down the length of his body making tiny moans fall from his lips. "Who wants to go first?" he purred licking Ludwig's inner thighs.

Ludwig moaned softly his legs falling open; Feliciano nipped his thigh and went down. He placed his hands under Ludwig's hips to move him up and then nipped his butt cheek lightly. Ludwig blushed heavily "N-nein…"

Lovino watched curious. Antonio held an arm around Lovino's hip as he watched too. Ludwig looked at Feliciano his cheeks red "P-Please…I-Italia…nein." Feliciano smirked and continued licking his way down until he reached the entrance. "Nein! Please it's dirty! A-and not in front o-of these…"

Lovino blushed heavily and looked away "Dammit Veni if he says no then fucking stop it."

Feliciano looked at him with sharp eyes but continued his ministrations. Antonio smirked and reached behind Lovino again, he stroked him through his pants and Lovino's eyes snapped forward "H-hey!"

Feliciano smirked and licked his lips as he sat up "You obviously get aroused from seeing Luddy like this."

Lovino blushed heavily "Don't be stupid! I-I'm fucking aroused because S-Spain is fucking touching me up!" he snapped.

Antonio smiled "I have to admit I am a little aroused at the sight."

Ludwig blushed and wished he could hide his face but alas his hands were still strung up above him "I-Italia…"

Feliciano smiled "I know~" he took the lube out of a draw and popped the cap "Open your legs. I have to go first because I want them to see your expression when you get close."

Ludwig looked at him and bit his lip "F-fine…"

Feliciano grinned happily and poured some lubricant onto his fingers. He gently teased the outline of Ludwig's entrance making his legs shake and his eyes close tightly. Feliciano smirked and pushed a finger in roughly, Ludwig arched his back crying out half in shock and half in pain. He looked over a little shyly to the other two men. Lovino was watching with a look of half annoyance, half curiosity. Feliciano smirked slightly "Don't be shy Luddy. You're so cute."

Ludwig swallowed and looked up at his lieben "R-really?"

"Si." Feliciano smiled and moved his finger slowly in and out of his amor. Ludwig winced and closed his eyes; Feliciano listened to the small pants escaping him and pushed in a second finger he wanted him to be calm. But he was worried he wouldn't be, after all Luddy was quite a prude where sex was concerned. Sure he had a lot of dirty books and videos but still he was very shy and yelled if you mentioned sex or touched him inappropriately in public. Suddenly Ludwig cried out as Feliciano pressed down deeply inside him "Did I get it?" he asked breathless with excitement "Did I get your special place?"

"Sh-shut up." Ludwig mumbled his eyes beginning to brim over with tears of pleasure.

Lovino pouted "Oy Veni are you going to just get us to stand here!"

Antonio smiled "Be patient sweetie he has to prepare him."

Feliciano nodded "Si so hold on." He pressed his fingers deep into Ludwig's sweet spot making him arch off the bed crying out in pleasure. He smirked "There we go~" Ludwig panted and tried to glare at him through half lidded eyes but the effect was ruined by the blush on his face somewhat.

"I-Italia…"

"Si?" Feliciano smiled stroking his spot.

"J-just go in…" he whispered succumbing.

Feliciano did just that he removed his fingers and pushed in slowly. Ludwig closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he was breeched by the smaller nation. Lovino looked at Antonio shyly who smiled cheerfully "Isn't he cute?"

Lovino blushed "Don't be stupid you say everyone is cute."

Feliciano ve'ed softly and kissed the German's neck "Shh Luddy it will feel good."

Ludwig sank his teeth into his lower lip not wanting to make a noise even though it was a little too late for that, Feliciano held onto Ludwig's hips and moved slowly, Ludwig gazed up at him and struggled against the tie "I-Italia…please…u-untie me."

Feliciano did so and smiled at him "Can I move faster now?"

"J-ja." Ludwig nodded he wound his arms around the Italian scared to let the others see him totally undone.

Feliciano smiled and kissed his neck as he moved faster hitting his sweet spot, Ludwig cried out and arched his back he didn't want them to see him come undone! But it looked like he had no choice, he couldn't stop his actions. He yelled his pleasure as Feliciano sank so wonderfully deep inside him , Feliciano sat up and gripped Ludwig's hips thrusting deeper and deeper. Ludwig cried out and thrashed a little but too late he came and he knew the others had seen his probably very embarrassing and horrible orgasm face.

Lovino smirked and reached in his pocket. Antonio looked at him curiously "What are you doing Roma?"

"You'll see." Lovino winked. He walked up to the younger Nation after slipping something between his teeth; he grabbed Ludwig's face and tilted it up to his. Ludwig looked up at him his eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure, the look on his face made a jolt go straight through Lovino's spine which caused his member to twitch. This would be too perfect, Lovino's lips parted to reveal a small red capped pill in between his stunning white teeth. Ludwig's eyes widened as Lovino bent his head closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ludwig tried to break free of the kiss as he felt Lovino use his tongue to push the pill into his mouth. He expertly used to tongue to help guide it to the back no matter how much Ludwig protested, he stroked his throat to make the German swallow and sure enough he did.

Feliciano grabbed his brother's wrist and yanked him away "What did you do?!" he snapped.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Lovino grinned "I just gave him some help."

Ludwig looked a little scared what kind of help? Wh-what was that pill?! An-and what the hell would it do to him? He saw Antonio's face which instantly had a look of realisation "Lovi you didn't…" he whispered.

Lovino rolled his eyes "It didn't hurt me did it? All it will do is make him very horny! It's like an aphrodisiac in drug form that's all!"

Ludwig blinked "Aphro…disiac?"

Lovino nodded "Do you know what one is?"

"O-of course I do!" Ludwig blushed heavily "I-I'm not stupid!"

Feliciano's eyes lit up a little "Fratello you're a genius!"

"Duh I've been telling you for years." Lovino said waving his hand in a modest manner.

Antonio rolled his eyes "You know that was under testing. Japan wasn't sure if it was ready yet!"

"Japan…oh Gott…" Ludwig moaned holding his head if Japan had anything to do with it you can bet the results were going to end in him waking up with a very sore arse.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig worriedly "Are you okay? Do you feel any different?"

Ludwig went to shake his head but that would be lying, suddenly his body felt hot…very _very_ hot! Like he couldn't control it, Feliciano placed his hand on Ludwig's chest and just from that contact a shiver of pleasure ran down his body. He panted as he felt himself becoming hard as his member was forced into an erect state. His eyes glazed over as Lovino reached down and touched it "Heh. See what did I tell ya?" he stroked him slowly and a long moan forced its way out of his throat. His oversensitive body was screaming out in desire and need. He wanted to be fucked badly he wanted everything; he wanted to kiss the man next to him so much. He just wanted to be taken right now! He needed help! He didn't realise he was actually moaning out the words until Lovino smirked at him "Help? You want help?"

Ludwig nodded tears forming again dammit why was the elder Italian being so slow and cruel! Lovino smirked wider his hand sliding very very slowly up and down the stiff member in his hand. "Maybe I will."

"D-Danke…danke." Ludwig whispered hoarsely.

Lovino bent down and sucked on Ludwig making him arch off the bed, so much relief! The warm wet cavern around his hot and aching member felt beautiful. He tried not to thrust but he wanted to oh so much! Especially when he found out Lovino was very talented in the way he used his tongue, he knew how to turn curious probing and sucking into pleasurable feelings instead of just awkwardness. He whimpered and bit into his index finger as Lovino started to deep throat him much deeper then Feliciano could ever dream to do. He opened his eyes seeing Feliciano's face, he looked so angry as he glared down at his brother. Antonio looked at Lovino with…well what looked like a sense of pride on his face. Was he proud of how good Lovino used his mouth? Did he teach Lovino all he knew? All thoughts were wiped out immediately as he saw white and he came heavily, he felt like he was floating. When he finally came back down to earth he opened his eyes to see Lovino wiping his mouth and using his small pink tongue to glide across his lips to pick up the fallen drops of semen.

Feliciano glared a little but he gasped as Antonio pushed through and grabbed Lovino's face he kissed him and slipped his tongue into his mouth to taste Ludwig on his lips. Feliciano smiled a little "They love how you taste Luddy~" he giggled.

Ludwig blushed he subconsciously opened his legs wider, Antonio broke the kiss and smirked "Look someone wants a little fun~"

Ludwig moaned softly he couldn't believe the drug still hadn't left his body yet, he nodded shyly wanting it. Antonio smiled and unzipped himself "Shall I do it for you?"

Lovino smirked "No. I want to. You can go in his mouth."

Ludwig blushed and nodded his cheeks bright red, he opened his mouth and a little bit of drool slipped free. Antonio grinned "So cute~ you're eager and waiting~" he entwined his fingers in Ludwig's messy golden tresses making them fall into his eyes. Ludwig held onto Antonio's shaft feeling the width and weight in his hands, he licked the tip like a virgin bride and looked up shyly at him his eyes keen with interest. Ludwig suckled on him slowly and closed his eyes, Feliciano keened softly wanting to touch his little Luddy but he had already had his chance so it was fair for the other two to do it. Ludwig took Antonio in further he felt something prod his sensitive entrance he looked over to see Lovino pushing himself against him. Ludwig pulled off Antonio's member with a loud cry as Lovino pushed in deeply, Ludwig's body felt hot again and he felt so overjoyed to have something _anything _inside his needy body. Ludwig looked at Lovino his eyes watering again with pleasure as Lovino automatically thrusted without much rest. Antonio placed his hand on Ludwig's head "Luddy~ can you pleasure me too?"

Ludwig blushed and returned to sucking him again, he wished Spain wouldn't called him that, when Feli called it him it was cute but when Spain did it, it made him feel so young! He gazed at Antonio with heavy lidded eyes and sucked him needily; he took him deep in his throat. His eyes shot open wide and his pupils dilated as Lovino hit his sweet spot roughly. Antonio stroked Ludwig's hair gently "Shh don't look so scared and please don't stop." Ludwig closed his eyes and moaned deeply on the organ in his mouth his body was going crazy, so much was filling him. He was so filled in his arse and mouth his mind was going blank all he could do was feel. He felt drool run down his chin his body was going slack he just wanted them to take control. Antonio held Ludwig's head and moved his hips moaning softly. Lovino grabbed Ludwig's hips and used him for his pleasure. Ludwig gave a muffled cry as he felt at the same time the two men shoot their load deep inside him. He swallowed the warm delicious milk automatically, he whimpered and fell against the pillows as Lovino and Antonio let him go. Antonio smiled and stroked his hair "Was the pill that strong?"

Ludwig's eyes were glazed over still "Please…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Again?" Lovino grinned. He grabbed Ludwig's chin forcing him to look at him "Is that what you're asking?"

Ludwig felt his mind clear slightly "I want…I need more…" he reached out "Please…I need to taste…more…"

Lovino looked at Antonio who was resting a little "Did I make him a naughty lover of fellatio?"

Lovino nodded and kissed Ludwig whose eyes widened again in shock. Feliciano stood up "Fratello!"

Lovino straddled Ludwig and held up a hand to stop Feliciano; he pushed his tongue between the German's lips and kissed him tasting Antonio on his lips and tongue. Ludwig whimpered as Lovino slowly broke the kiss he looked over at his lover in worry…why was Feliciano looking so angry…?

Feliciano folded his arms "I said no kissing him…"

Lovino smirked wide "Oh shut up do you want me to fuck your pretty German bastard's mouth or not?"

Feliciano blushed and looked away "Fine do what you will."

Lovino stood up "Get on your knees bastard."

Ludwig swallowed thickly and climbed off the bed to kneel in front of the older Italian, he felt a shiver of fear and slight pleasure go down his spine, never before had he seen him look so dark…and sexy before. He gasped as Lovino grabbed his head and forced his stiff organ deep in his throat; Ludwig felt tears bead his eyes as he was brutally fucked in the mouth by this Italian. His eyes screwed up as he gripped Lovino's hips. He liked this rough treatment he moaned around the organ in his mouth he was drooling down his chin again his eyes releasing tears of pleasure. He felt the member expand in his mouth before a thick flurry of semen shot into his mouth choking him. Ludwig pulled off and coughed droplets of the white stuff hitting the floor.

Lovino smirked and sat down on the floor "Man he's good with his mouth too."

Feliciano blushed slightly Ludwig was usually shy and awkward with his mouth, maybe because he loved Feliciano and with those two it was just lust and trying to remove that drug from his system. He gasped as he saw Ludwig's eyes close and he fell to the floor. "Ludwig!" he yelled running up to him but Ludwig was already gone he had passed out.

Ludwig came back around to find he couldn't see and he couldn't move his arms either, he struggled a little "Wh-what's going on?" he called out. '_Relax Ludwig.' _He told himself '_Feel.' _And so he did he could feel material over his eyes, so he was blindfolded and he could feel rope brushing his wrists so it seemed he was bound as well. He swallowed again "Wh-what's going on?" he asked again.

"Shh you don't have to be frightened." Came a soft voice near him "We just want to see how good you are at guessing games." Ludwig heard muffled noises near him he turned his head towards the sound but he felt a hand grab his chin and forced him to look ahead "I don't think so. Not yet anyway." He bit his lip why was Lovino doing this? Did he want control? Was he that fed up of being a lot more cowardly then Feliciano that finally he gets to do something that is bigger than his brother that he decided to take full control?

He heard Antonio's voice and wanted him to stop his lover, he begged him silently Antonio was like a kind angel that always put up reason. "Lovi sweetie I think you're being too harsh. This is supposed to be fun sexy times, not torture. You have your brother tied up for dio's sake!"

"Sh-shut up bastard! I-it's called Role play! It's just pretend!" Ludwig could almost see the blush on Lovino's face, despite being blinded. He gasped as he felt a hand snake down to his limp member, he gasped as he felt whatever it was inside him move slightly. Lovino, well he thought it was him, brushed his lips against his neck. He gasped as he felt vibrations shoot through his body. So it was a sex toy inside him then. He moaned he couldn't stop himself as the hand moved faster stroking him into complete hardness. He heard Lovino's voice from a little away from him, so the person being so gentle must have been Antonio…I mean he DID say Feliciano was tied up after all…

"Aww what's the matter Fratello? Still so hard? Is it because of seeing your boyfriend all tied up and nowhere to escape?" Feliciano's answer was muffled. Was he gagged too?!

Ludwig felt Antonio move away from him, he almost wanted to shout "Don't go!" but he didn't…he felt safe with Antonio that close surely…surely Lovino wouldn't hurt them? And if it looked like he was going to Antonio would step in right? Right?! Ludwig suddenly felt fingers squeeze his nipple and he cried out in shock it was pleasurable and unexpected. He felt something almost like ribbon being tied around his aching member and he felt tugging sensations was it being tied to something else? "Now Ludwig I want you to guess who is fucking you. I could've untied Feli and it could be him. Maybe it's Spain, maybe it's me. Let's see how well you recognise dicks in your ass."

Ludwig swallowed thickly so the aim of the game was to humiliate Ludwig…typical Lovino fashion he was showing how much he hated Ludwig in the ways of sex, using and abusing his body for fun and revenge. He shook slightly his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He felt someone sit behind him and his hips were gently lifted and the toy slid out. He gasped as something else soon replaced it. He felt the engorged, hot muscle push its way past his quivering entrance. He cried out as the member forced in deeply. He panted and wished he could release his hands but he couldn't. He whimpered as the movements were slow, this member felt bigger than the Italy twins'…was it Antonio? He really hoped so and it wasn't someone else they invited. He heard a door downstairs open and his heart beat faster who the hell was in his home?! Was his bruder back from terrorising Austria so soon?

"Kesese hey West you'll never believe what I saw!" he heard his brother yell. He wanted to yell back, tell him not to come in but if he said that his brother would notice the panic in his voice and walk in anyway. He struggled a little but he felt the member inside him hit his sweet spot, he saw stars and he panted and cried out loudly. "West? Are you okay?" he heard the footsteps run up the stairs and the door open. He wished he could move! "…err…." He wanted to hide he could just imagine the shock on his brother's face and no wonder he was naked, tied up, hard and being fucked by someone! Someone who could be his best friend or his worst enemy.

He felt tears of shame slide down underneath the blindfold. He could hear slight moans falling from his swollen lips as he was still being fucked. His mind was going blank again but this time it was because of the pleasure not because of the drug which forced his body into sensitive overdrive. He heard the door shut but it seemed like the sound was so far away as he slipped into orgasm. He wanted to come but the ribbon on his member made it hard to do so "P-please. Let me come." He whispered.

Lovino (he thinks) laughed softly "You want to come?"

"Ja! Please!" Ludwig yelled "L-let me come!"

"Should I Fratello?" Lovino said softly.

There was a muffled reply and Ludwig felt the ribbon loosen slightly. He cried out and came he heard the sounds of Feliciano's muffled moans and felt something thick coat his face. Ludwig panted softly as he tasted the familiar taste of Feliciano's semen on his lips. He whimpered out softly "….Tonio…."

"Hm?" he heard Antonio murmur.

"It was….Antonio…" Ludwig panted softly.

"Well done you _do _know dicks huh~" he felt Lovino's hand cup his chin "Now time to reveal something to you." He untied his blindfold and he blinked in the harsh light.

Ludwig's eyes widened, there sitting in a chair in front of him was a sweaty and angry looking Feliciano he was gagged and tied to the chair. He was glaring at his brother with such venom in his eyes that Ludwig felt a small sliver of fear; he had never seen his lover like that! Usually he was so happy and cute but this….this was dark and exciting…he looked down to see a red ribbon tied around both of their limp members. He looked at Feliciano's face "F-Feli are you okay?" he whispered.

Feliciano nodded his eyes flickering over to Ludwig; they warmed slightly but turned menacing again once they were turned back on his brother's face. Lovino untied the gag and Feliciano growled "I told you NOT to do that to Ludwig!"

"And I told you it would be fun." Lovino smirked.

"I just expected it to be a cute threesome with Luddy being so cute in the middle I didn't expect this at all! I didn't expect you to abuse and torture him!" Feliciano snapped.

"Please it was hardly torture." Lovino smirked dipping his finger in the semen on Ludwig's stomach "Look."

Feliciano growled "I want in."

"You want in? In what? Ludwig? Sure." Lovino let him go and Feliciano untied him

"Now we're doing it my way." He hissed.

Lovino shrugged "Whatever so what is your way?"

Feliciano smirked "I'm glad you asked~ my way is this. We all seize his cuteness." He kissed Ludwig making him blush slightly "I go in his cute mouth, you I suppose Fratello can go in his butt if you behave and Toni can use his hand to help him."

Ludwig swallowed shyly and looked down that's how he thought they'd be too…not…not what happened earlier…the drug etc.

Lovino smiled "Fine but I think you two need a break so you can come again."

Antonio smiled and nodded "Si we should let them have a little rest." He patted Feliciano's head who smiled at him.

Ludwig sighed they were now "rested". He was starting to really dislike this idea why did men with Latin blood have so much sexual energy?! He groaned as Lovino pushed himself inside again he closed his eyes tightly he was getting very sore now, not just there but…well everywhere his bones ached his body just wanted to sleep and he just wanted to let it. He sat up and opened his mouth for Feliciano even though he was tired and fed up now he did want to taste his lover. Feliciano smiled and slowly pushed himself into his mouth, Ludwig moaned as Lovino began moving he held onto Feliciano's shaft and sucked him. Feliciano moved his hips lightly thrusting into his mouth, he moaned at the feeling of his lover's tongue on his most sensitive organ. Ludwig reached out and grabbed Antonio with his other hand and moved it up and down his shaft feeling the heat on his hand. He felt such pleasure from hearing the three men's moans was he that good? Was he doing that well of a job? He liked feeling like this. He moaned as Lovino hit his sweet spot roughly which made him jerk his head down on Feliciano deeply, he felt his member down deep in his throat. Tears fell down his cheeks once more as he was taken from both holes but he loved it. He was going crazy again his hand shakily stroking Antonio. He whimpered feeling so good he was being used but he loved it after all if it wasn't for him then he wouldn't be causing so much pleasure for the three men. He felt his head go hazy again he was going to come he could feel it. Suddenly he came unable to stop himself.

Lovino groaned at the tightness and came filling the blond, he sank his fingers in his hips. Antonio cried out and came too his semen splashing all over Ludwig's body. Feliciano pulled himself free and came on Ludwig's face who moaned softly and looked at him through hazy blue eyes. He smiled and passed out again his body trembling slightly. Feliciano smiled softly and stroked his hair "He's so cute~"

Ludwig woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the room was clean and he was tucked up in his vest and boxers. He was clean too he saw the sky outside was dark and littered with bright shining stars. How long had he slept? Or was the whole thing just a dream? He blushed and looked next to him to see Feliciano curled up next to him snoring softly. He smiled and cuddled close. Feliciano woke up and laid on his back, he stroked Ludwig's hair as he pressed his face on his chest. "Te amo~" Feliciano whispered.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig murmured. "Did we…really do that?" he whispered.

"Si." Feliciano smiled "But I think it was a bad idea Luddy."

"Why?" Ludwig looked up puzzled.

"I don't want to share you ever again." Feliciano grinned "You're mine."

Ludwig smiled and laid his head on his chest again listening to his heartbeat "Ja…I am yours. Meister." He whispered.

**~The end~**


End file.
